Transformation
by Rose Mistress
Summary: After the World BBA tournament, Rei left Kai alone and now, with help from Dijah and Shendao, he was going to find him tell him what he hasn't for so long. But will he be able to survive Lee's wrath?
1. A Promise and a Request

Zypher: Well, this happens to be a fic I was working on for a while and I thought about posting it up now so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Messa don't own Beyblade so don't sue or face the wrath of my monster. (Monster: Rawr.)

Prologue: After the World Tournament, Kai left the Blitzkrieg Boys to find out that Rei left back for China. A month later, he wanted a change in his life and found that only one person could show it to him. He wanted to become a neko-jin so he could be with Rei. Will his wish come true with the help of Dijah or lose the chance of being with Rei once again forever?

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 1

* * *

Kai's POV

A month ago, the tournament has ended with BBA Revolution winning against the Blitzkrieg Boys, the team I happened to join after two of our team members from my old team, the Bladebreakers, left to join back with their own. During the tournament, I have watched every battle Rei has done, his wins, his losses. He has gotten better ever since and I have seen that in our battle together.

He was determined to win and he was close to doing so but I have beaten him with an attack of my own making. I was glad that we won but I was depressed that White Tiger X was out of the tournament. All his hard work to reach that far now over after my victory. Soon after, I heard that White Tiger X has left for China once more and I didn't get a chance to see him again.

I never got a chance to say how I feel about him.

Now I only have one choice now, a wish that I have wanted ever since I first met Rei. I wanted to become a neko-jin. And there was only one person who could help me achieve that.

If possible.

Normal POV

Kai sat in the park, waiting for an old friend. Well, if you could count Tala as a friend. A while back, he found him roaming around the beach where he happened to be, reminiscing about that day when he could see Rei again. They met and talked for a bit before he asked Tala if he could do something for him.

And being the person he is when it comes to Kai, he agreed to help. What he wanted him to do was find the location of Dijah Kon, Rei's pet tiger and loyal friend. When he saw Rei left that faithful day, he never saw Dijah with him so he believed that he never went with him back to China.

He heard footsteps and looked to see Tala walking over to him and he got up. "Did you find anything, Tala?" Kai asked and he nodded. "Yeah. From what I gotten, Dijah is still here in the city. He's renting a room in a hotel called the Chinese Dragon." Tala said and Kai nodded, recalling the location of the Chinese themed hotel. "Thanks, Tala." Kai said and was about to leave when Tala placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you need to see Dijah for anyway?" Tala asked. "You'll find out soon enough if this will work out." Kai said, slipping out of Tala's grasp and left to head to the Chinese Dragon.

_'I wonder what he means?'_ Tala thought before he left once again.

* * *

Once he reached the hotel, he walked inside and went to the clerk. "Excuse me," Kai said and the clerk turned around. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. "Do you know which room Dijah Kon is staying in?" he asked. The clerk nodded and gave him the number and floor he was on.

Once he got to that floor, he knocked on room 245. Dijah opened the door and saw Kai there. "Oh, hello Kai. What brings you here?" Dijah asked as he let him in. "I need your help, Dijah." Kai said as he sat down. "Well, what do you need help with?" Dijah asked. "I want to become a neko-jin." Kai said and Dijah turned to him.

"Is there any particular reason why?" Dijah asked. "Yes, I want to be with Rei but it seems that he never notices me as much ever since we split up and since his village is filled with neko-jins, I don't want to be thrown out before I can find him." Kai murmured. Dijah nodded. "You know, many say it's impossible to turn from human to neko-jin." Dijah started and Kai looked down, thinking that there was no way to become a neko-jin.

"But I happen to know how but it will take a lot of training on your part." Dijah said. Kai looked up to him. "So there is a way?" Kai asked and he nodded. "Of course, it's an ancient spell that is passed down the neko-jin clan. It's fairly easy to do but if the person that wants to become a neko-jin doesn't know it's ways and has the abilities of one then the consequences can be dire." Dijah said.

Kai nodded. "Ok then, where and when are we going to start training?" Kai asked. "We will start the day after tomorrow. I need to book a flight back to Asia so we can head into China and go to the training grounds." Dijah said and Kai nodded once more. Dijah picked up a hair tie that looked like Rei's except it had black stripes from the table and tied his hair back.

"I'll be back; I'm going to head to the airport so you stay here and get some rest. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry while I'm gone." Dijah said and left out. _'Soon. I'll be with you, Rei.'_ Kai thought before he slipped off his shoes and laid down on the bed, falling asleep silently.

* * *

After booking their flight, Dijah went to a ice cream parlor to get some ice cream. _'Well, it's nice to go back home but hopefully Rei will love Kai as a neko-jin.'_ Dijah thought as he got his ice cream and left out. He saw someone heading this way and looked closer to see that it was Shendao, Kai's loyal sphinx/phoenix.

"Hey, Shendao!" Dijah yelled and he turned to him before walking over.

"Hey Dijah. Did you happen to see Kai anywhere? His stuff was gone when I came back."

"Yeah, he's at my place."

"Why is he there? Is he still depressed that Rei left?" he asked again.

"I believe so. That's why I stayed here. He requested that he wants to become a neko-jin like Rei so he can be with him so I agreed to do so with an ancient ritual that I know but he has to go through some training before I commence the ritual." He said. Shendao nodded. "Well, is it ok if I can come?" he asked as they started heading back to the hotel.

"Sure, I believe you always wanted to go to China, right?" Dijah asked as they stopped in front if the hotel. "Yeah but with everything that's been happening ever since we been on the Bladebreakers, Kai as well as I never had the chance to go anywhere else other than for beyblade tournaments." Shendao explained as they went inside and up to Dijah's room.

They heard light snoring and went into his room to see Kai asleep. Dijah smiled softly and walked over to him quietly and covered him. "Hopefully this will all work out. Rei has missed him as well but maybe this transformation will change everything for the both of them." Dijah said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I hope you're right, Dijah. I don't think Kai will stand to be any longer away from Rei." Shendao said quietly.

* * *

Zypher: Ok, chapter 1 is finito. Please review for my sake. (seeing as I haven't done any other fic categories than Yugioh)

Rei: Do you think you will even get any?

Zypher: Shush, Rei.


	2. Doubts and a Angry Lion

Zypher: Well, I'm surprised I got a review for this story so that means I won that bet. Beat that, Kai!

Kai: You're lucky but I bet you still won't get many reviews as this story goes on.

Rei: Leave her alone, Kai. You should be glad that she got one.

Zypher: Yeah. Listen to him, Kai, or else you won't be paired up with him.

Kai: Fine. I hate it when you do that.

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 2

* * *

Two days later, Kai, Dijah and Shendao were packed up and ready to go. "Well, is everyone ready?" Dijah asked. They nodded and they soon left out for the airport. Once they got there, their flight was called and they left for the gate. "Man, I going to miss being here. So many memories." Dijah said and both Kai and Shendao had to nod.

_'Soon, Rei. I'll be there with you.'_ Kai thought as they got their seats and the plane took off for Asia.

* * *

At the neko-jin village, Rei sat in his home, looking at a picture of his old team before he left to join White Tiger X. _'Kai, I miss you so much. I wish I didn't left without saying goodbye at least.'_ Rei thought as he placed the picture back on the night stand and got up from his bed and left to go outside.

He met with Lee at the small fountain in the center of the village. "Hey Rei, why do you look so depressed?" Lee asked. "It's nothing Lee. I just miss Tyson and the others. I never really had the chance to say goodbye to them before we left." Rei said. _'Especially to Kai but he couldn't worry about me since he had a big battle with Tyson.'_ Rei thought quietly.

Lee placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Rei. It's not like they would forget about you. We did well in the tournament but even though we lost against the Blitzkrieg Boys, it's the fact that we learn how to work together in a team for us to have gotten that far." Lee said.

Rei sighed and nodded. He was right, even thought they never made it to the finals, it was great to work together to win; especially with his old teammates before he joined the Bladebreakers. "So, what do you want to do, Rei? It is a nice day." Lee said. "How about we do some beybattles? I haven't done any ever since we got back." Rei said and Lee nodded as they went to one of the beydishes that were around their village.

Rei's POV

Now I was glad to be back home in my village but I still miss Kai. Ever since he won that battle against me with his new attack for Dranzer Gig, I never felt better than losing to Kai. I never had the chance to express my feelings to him before he left. And now, I might not ever have the chance again until the next tournament.

But what would happen then? Will he still be on the Blitzkrieg Boys? Or will he even participate? No matter which team he joins and I'm forced to go against him, my feelings will never diminish. I will always love you, Kai.

Normal POV

They continued to walk until they reached an unoccupied beydish. "Are you ready, Rei?" Lee asked as stood on the opposite end of the dish. "I'm ready if you are." Rei said. "Ok then. 3...2...1," Lee counted. "Let it rip!" They both said and launched their blades into the dish.

Kai looked out the window of the plane, Dijah sitting next to him and Shendao sitting behind them. Dijah looked to him. "Are you ok, Kai?" he asked. Kai looked over to him. "I'm fine, Dijah. Just thinking." Kai said. "Alright. If you have anything to talk about, just tell me." Dijah said and he nodded before looking out the window again.

Kai's POV

Why is it that I'm having doubts about this? Being a neko-jin may change my life but if it means I can be with Rei then I will do anything. But what if Rei doesn't accept this change in me, then I came here for nothing. I just can't think that would happen. I just can't.

Please Rei, please accept me for what I am about to do.

I will do anything for you, even if it's means becoming a neko-jin.

Normal POV

Back in the village, Rei and Lee were done with their battle, Rei being the victor and they were relaxing outside of the village in the vast field. "So Rei, do you still like Kai?" Lee asked and he nodded. "Yeah. No matter what I do, I will never stop loving Kai. There's no possible way how. Even if we are far away, I will still love him." Rei said. Lee growled silently to himself.

Ever since Rei left the White Tigers to join the Bladebreakers, he has missed him. A lot. He always wanted to tell that he loved him but when he saw him and the Bladebreakers, he saw Kai standing too close to him. If he could, he would have ripped him to shreds but he couldn't do that in front of Rei.

After Rei's battle with Bryan, when he got injured badly, he wanted to visit him but his team wouldn't let him, especially Kai. He knew that he cared for Rei and who knows what could have happened the longer they were together.

Once the tournament was over, he was glad to not have heard that anything has happened between Kai and Rei but soon enough, they gone to another tournament that they happened to win which could have made their bond closer.

But he was happy when Rei came to join back with the White Tigers which changed to White Tiger X and they always worked together through every battle. And he was even more glad that even thought they lost against the Blitzkrieg Boys, they were able to head home so Rei doesn't have to see Kai ever again and he could have a chance at winning him over.

"Well, why should you worry about him, Rei? He may not even love you back. If he did, he could have join our team if he wanted to win but instead he joined with Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys. The say that if they really love you, they will always stick with you, no matter whether you win or lose." Lee said, moving closer to him. "And I happen to stick with you through every battle of that tournament last month, Rei." Lee said quietly and Rei looked to him which gave him the chance to kiss him.

Rei's eyes widened and he tried to pull away but Lee's grip was strong. _'Why is he doing this? Was he jealous that I loved Kai? He never said anything about it before but I'm not going to let him take advantage of me this way just because I still love Kai and nothing will change that.'_ Rei said and with all his strength, he pushed Lee off of him and got up.

"Even though you have been my partner throughout that World Tournament Lee, I don't like you that way. A friend, yes. But as a lover, no. My heart belongs to Kai and if he was to break it, I would still love him anyway." Rei said and left to head back to the village.

Lee got up and watched him leave before he growled even louder. _'I will have you Rei and if Kai was to ever come look for you, he will pay.'_ Lee thought before he too left to head back to the village.

* * *

Kai soon fell asleep, still thinking about Rei. Dijah covered him with a blanket one of the stewardesses gave to him and sighed softly. _'I wonder how Rei's doing? Hopefully Lee hasn't tried anything.'_ Dijah thought. He knew just as well as the others that were on the team that Lee had an infatuation with Rei and would do anything to have him love him back.

But seeing as Rei now likes, scratch that, loves Kai, it would be impossible to even get his mind of him. And if he could learn one thing, Lee will try anything to make Rei his; even if it means killing Kai.

_'Hopefully this will all work out soon enough.'_ Dijah thought before he fell asleep as well.

Rei sat in his room, trying to get the thought that Lee kissed him out of his head. _'I can't believe he was jealous of such a thing. He knew that I loved Kai and even though we left, I would still love him.'_ Rei thought before lying back in his bed.

_'Maybe tomorrow I should go to the training area and train some more so at least I can keep away from Lee.'_ He thought once more before he fell asleep, unaware of the surprise that would be waiting for him tomorrow.

* * *

Kai: Well, we're done with this chapter so please review or else Zypher will be evil to me again.

Zypher: Stop sounding desperate, Kai. You'll be with Rei soon enough.

Kai: I hate waiting.

Zypher: -sigh- You hate just about everything except for Rei.


	3. Day One and A Curious Tiger

Zypher: I love you all! Thanks for reviewing and hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 3

* * *

Kai woke up when he heard the pilot say they were about to land in China, more or less in a small city that would be near the village of neko-jins. He moved the blanket off of him and gently shook Dijah awake. "Are we here?" Dijah asked and he nodded. He sat up and once the seat belt sign came on, he and Kai buckled themselves up and Dijah woke Shendao, who happened to still be asleep.

When the plane landed, they left out and picked up their luggage at the baggage claim. "So what are we going to do now?" Shendao asked. "Well, since this city happens to be near the neko-jin village, we will walk, or if you want to Shendao, you can fly and I'll show you the way from below." Dijah said.

"Alright. That would be better if we want to get there by nightfall." Shendao said as they left out the airport. "Come on, Kai." Shendao said and Kai placed his duffel bag on his shoulder before climbing onto Shendao's back. "Do you want me to take your stuff as well, Dijah?" Kai asked and he nodded, giving his bag to Kai and he held onto it as Shendao launched himself from the ground.

Dijah got on all fours and started running with speed of a natural born tiger, Shendao following behind him from the air.

* * *

Rei looked around to make sure Lee wasn't around and then quietly walked away from the village, heading in the direction of the training grounds. _'I have to keep low if I want to keep away from Lee.'_ Rei thought, knowing now that Lee wanted him, badly and he wasn't going to give up easily.

As he was walking, he saw something in the air and tried to see what it was. It was a black and red sphinx heading to the training grounds. _'That sphinx looks familiar,'_ Then it finally hit him. _'It's Shendao! But, if he's here then that means Kai is here as well!'_ Rei thought and started running to the hills, wondering what would have caused Kai to come all this way.

* * *

Shendao landed once they reached the grounds and Dijah got up, stretching a bit and look over to Kai who was getting of Shendao's back. "So where are we going to start?" Kai asked as they headed over for a small place where they were to stay until Kai's training was done. "Are you ready to start now?" Dijah asked as he opened the door and went inside.

He nodded, placing his bag down along with Dijah and Shendao. "Ok then, come on. We can go ahead and start now until sunset." Dijah said as they walked back outside. "So, what do I start first?" Kai asked. "First thing is strength and balance, if you don't have good strength and balance then you can't really be much of a neko-jin." Dijah said as he walked over to the balancing poles.

From in the forest, Rei watched. _'Did Kai come all this way to see me? If he did, why is he training unless he trying to build up abilities to become a neko-jin.'_ Rei wondered as he continued to watch.

"Now, I'm going to set you on the pole in front of me just in case you are about to fall off." Dijah said and he nodded and Dijah picked him up and leapt onto a pole and placed Kai on the one in front of him.

He started to lose his balance but Dijah caught him. "Here, focus, believe that your on solid ground." Dijah said and Kai nodded, focusing and he was able to keep his balance longer. He still has his points of falling off but Dijah was there to help him and they continued his training until sunset and they left.

Rei continued to watch them until that point and left once they did. _'I can't believe Kai is going through all this for me. Cause I know I'm the only neko-jin he knows personally and there's no other way.'_ Rei thought as he headed back to the village, waiting for tomorrow when he can come back.

* * *

Rei: Well, Zypher isn't here to end the chapter so I'll do it for her. Please review for she loves to read all your comments.


	4. Stronger Phoenix and Secrets Revealed

Zypher: Such wonderful reviews you all give me. enjoy the next chapter of Transformation.

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 4

* * *

A few weeks later, Kai was better at balancing and has amazing strength. Today he was practicing with high jump and climbing and right there in the forest was Rei, watching as he trained. Since he has successfully been keeping himself hidden from Lee, he had no problems with him actually following him so Kai was safe from his wrath just in case.

_'It makes me wonder, what kind of neko-jin would he be when the ritual's over?'_ Rei thought. "Are you ready, Kai?" Dijah asked and he nodded. "Now watch me." Dijah said and he got a running start before he jumped up and landed onto a low branch. Kai did the same and got a running start before jumping up; using all the force he could muster and landed on the same branch.

"Well, that was easy." Kai said, looking over to Dijah. "Yes, it may be easy now but you still have a long way to go." Dijah said and started jumping from branch to branch, Kai following behind him. _'He's so graceful. He would make the best neko-jin.'_ Rei thought at he started to get hungry and as much as he hated to leave, he needed to get something.

_'If I plan staying here all day, I need to start bringing something to eat so at least I won't blow my cover. I think Kai wouldn't want me to know that he's going to become a neko-jin.'_ He thought before leaving.

Dijah jumped up onto a branch at the tip of the tree and Kai came up beside. "Do you see those huts over there, Kai?" Dijah asked and Kai nodded. "That will soon be your new home." he said and Kai watched in fascination of the different neko-jin people that roamed around with his sharp eyesight. Some tigers like Rei, others being other big cats like cheetahs, lions and panthers.

"The neko-jin village is such an amazing place that it makes me want to finish my training faster so I can start my new life there."

"I know, Kai. You have been waiting all this time since you have been separated from Rei and I know you must be eager to see what kind of neko-jin you would become." Dijah said before he ducked back down into the foliage of the tree, jumping from the branches back to the ground.

Kai stayed up in the tree a bit longer before he too jumped down to continue with his training.

After eating, Rei came back just in time to see Kai do some more training with Dijah but what he didn't expect was that Lee was watching him, just spotting him as he was leaving the village. _'So Rei, this is where you have been all this time. Kai dares to show his face around our village? Well then I guess he will be having an unfortunate run-in with me soon.'_ Lee thought before he left, not wanting Rei to know where he is now.

"Well, that takes care of this session, Kai. Tomorrow we will work on speed and after, I will test you and if you are ready, then I shall start the ritual so you can become a neko-jin." Dijah said and Kai nodded as they retired for the night and Rei soon left, happy that Kai was going to become a neko-jin and he was counting the moments when he will be able to see what he will become.

* * *

Rei: Ok everyone, that's the end of this chapter, please review if you want to know if Lee will succeed in his plan or to find out what kind of neko-jin Kai will become.


	5. The Ritual has Passed

Zypher: Well, if definitely has been a few years since I've worked on this story. I went back to look at some of my folders, looking for a chapter to work on. I've gotten some inspiration as I pulled this from the deep recesses of my computer so here we are, four years from the last chapter and writing skills a little honed. Hope you enjoy and won't come at me with pitchforks and torches for the illusion of possible abandonment from this story. Even if I leave it alone for years and years, I will never say a story is discontinued. I put too much work into it to give up now.

* * *

Transformation

Chapter 5

* * *

The next day Rei woke up early and got himself dressed and went into his small kitchen to fix him something to eat and was about to go back to his room to pick up his hair tie when he heard someone at the door. "Now who could that be?" Rei wondered and left to head to the door, opening it and was greeted by the sight of Lee. "Lee, what do you want?" Rei growled and Lee smirked.

"I know what you have been doing, Rei. You have been spying on Kai and Dijah at the training area for the last two days, haven't you?" Lee asked and Rei gasped. _'__How did he find out?'_ Rei thought, panicked at what he might do. "Yes, I know your little secret and you know what, I m planning to foil it. I'll make sure that Kai isn't transformed into a neko-jin and after I succeed with that, I'll kill him." Lee hissed as a warning and left.

"Oh no, I need to warn them but if I tell Dijah then he would know I been watching Kai and I know Kai doesn't want me to find out about his training. What can I do?" Rei murmured before he went back to what he was doing, his heart heavy with dread if Lee succeeds in his plan to get Kai out of his life once and for all. _'I will not let Lee have his way. I'll make sure I stop him before any harm comes to Kai. He has helped me many times and now it's my turn.' _he thought triumphantly and left to head to the training area once more.

* * *

Dijah and Kai were currently running a set course when Rei got there and he sat down, making sure he was able to see through the bushes and not be noticed by them._ 'I hope you will be done with your ritual before Lee gets here. I don't want you to be hurt, more or less killed by Lee.'_

Dijah continued to run, Kai following slightly beside him. He had speed that he never knew he had before and Dijah was helping him enhanced that speed so he would truly be a neko-jin of high standards. "How does it feel to finally be what you have wanted to be for so long?" Dijah asked as they continued to run over the vast field.

"It's great, Dijah. Everyone knows that I have wanted to be with Rei for a while now and every since the recent World Tournament, my love for Rei has grown. I would do anything for him." Kai said. Dijah smiled and they continued to run through the field.

* * *

Soon after the course was over, Kai was ready to be tested for his position as a neko-jin. "Ok, Shendao already has the course set for you, are you ready?" Dijah said. He nodded and when he was given the signal, he started to run through the set course with amazing speed and agility, never once messing himself up. When he finally reached the end and passed the finish line, Dijah hit the button on the stopwatch and looked at the time. He smiled and walked over to Kai. He looked up to him, his stoic features creasing with worry as he waited for the final verdict.

"Kai Hiwatari...you've passed the test of the neko-jin. Congratulations." he spoke and Kai smiled. Not a smirk or a quirk of the lips but a true, genuine smile. _'Finally, I'll be able to be with Rei...'_ he thought before following Dijah from the field with Shendao in tow. And they were lucky to have left when they did for Lee arrived just in time after they were gone from the area to carry out his plan. He cursed when he saw no one was there and knew he must've been too late. _'Damn...Hiwatari must've been fast to have made it through the course and me not catch him somewhere in the middle of it.'_ he thought. He examined the ground for anything that would lead him to where they are. Even though the ritual was known by every neko-jin in the village, only the elders knew of its location.

Only special permission was given for any residents of the village to conduct the ritual onto a normal person. But with Dijah's birth, he was revered like a lord among them. He was like the figment of the bitbeast Driger, which probably led to why he was given to Rei instead of staying behind in the village. He was the only one to have read the scriptures for the ritual and was able to leave with the secrets known only to him. "But I won't let that ritual be completed. I will not let him have the chance to be with Rei. Not while I'm still around." he growled before finding trodden ground and followed it to the ritual grounds.

* * *

They walked for a couple minutes before they reached the ritual grounds. Dijah turned to Kai and smiled. "Well, here we are. The neko-jin ritual grounds. It's rarely used except for important ceremonies but today, its a special occasion. No human has ever asked us to become a neko-jin so you might be revered for a short while before they give you the ok to be with Rei." he said as he led Kai over to where he needed to be for the ritual to start. "Lay down on the platform and relax." he spoke as he started lighting the torches that were around the grounds with Shendao's help. Kai did as he was told, lying down on the platform, looking over to Dijah as he came walking back over. "Alright, ready to see what kind of neko-jin spirit you will gain?" He nodded and Dijah smiled. "Alrighty then. Just stare up at the skies and I will speak the words to indict the ritual. Various cats will appear around you but only one will find you worthy and enter into your spirit. You will deal with a sharp stab of pain as you change but once that pass, everything will go smoothly."

Kai nodded once more and looked up into the sky as Dijah started the chant. The wind started to pick up as a few cat spirits appeared around the platform. All of them were fierce and looked down to Kai, contemplating of whether he was worthy for one of them. Lee finally made it to the ritual grounds and growled as he saw the spirits hovering above Kai. He crept out of the forest and started for Dijah, knowing if he interrupted him, it will cause the spirits to return back to where they belong. Shendao saw this from the corner of his eye and turned, leaping at him and knocked him over, placing a hand over his mouth to keep him shut while Dijah continued with the ritual.

Soon, one of the spirits floated down, gazing into Kai's eyes before giving a nod. The others dispersed as the spirit, that of a white lion, sunk into the teen's body. Kai sucked in a sharp breath as he endured the pain of the spirit becoming one with his own soul. A few features changed about him such as eyes and his incisors growing out a little. Dijah looked to him, stopping the chant as the wind gathered. "No! No! I won't allow this!" Lee shouted as he struggled in Shendao's grip. "It's what he wanted. Why do you wish to stop it?" Dijah questioned.

"That's none of your business!"

"Then why stop it? It's what he wanted which is none of _your _business."

"But it is!"

"Then tell me why."

"No!"

"So be it. Besides, it's almost completed." he said as he turned back to the platform, hearing Lee curse and he smirked. _'Shows him I don't like the way he's been treating Rei. I can be miles away and still know what misfortune is brought upon him.'_ he thought as he walked over to the platform. Kai's eyes were closed as the process finally completed. "Kai...time to wake now." he whispered and the person in question groaned before opening his eyes, revealing slit-like pupils. "Is...is it over?" he asked and he nodded.

"Yep. All done." Dijah said as he held a hand out to him. "Grab on." Kai did so and Dijah pulled him from the platform, letting him get balance again before looking over to where Shendao and Lee were. "Why is he here?"

"Tried to disrupt us but didn't give me a valid reason." Dijah explained and Kai's eyes narrowed. "But enough about that. Want to get to the village so you can go see Rei?" Kai looked to him and nodded. "Let's go then. Shendao, you can release Lee now." Shendao nodded and stood and Lee quickly stood, glaring at Kai but didn't make a single movement to attack him, especially with both Dijah and Shendao around. They all walked past him but he held Kai's eyes. "You won this round but the war's not over. Rei will not be yours." Lee hissed. Kai hissed right back. "I like to see you try..." he whispered before they were out of the ritual grounds and Lee grumbled something to himself before he left as well.

He needed to plan and fast. He wasn't going to let Kai gain Rei's love. Not while he still had feelings for him.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for this chapter. If those that reviewed before still are watching this story, hopefully this chapter satisfied you. If not, then I'm sorry and hopefully will not leave this story out to collect dust again. This might end up being a short story since my Beyblade fandom is dwindling. Still love it but haven't been with it. Anywho, hope you have enjoyed and I'll see you later with another chapter.


	6. A Challenge Issued

Transformation

Chapter 6

* * *

They walked for quite a while, Kai asking questions about what he needed to know the moment he stepped into the village. "Well first, we're going to meet with the elder. We have to do that above all else. If there's a vacant home, we'll situate you there and I'll help get you settled in. If Rei is around and not out, we can go looking for him." Dijah spoke as they reached the tiny village nestled in the middle of the mountains out of sight of people and Kai looked around in wonder. "Come on, Kai. Don't want to lose you now." The tiger called and Kai nodded as he followed behind him as they headed to the largest building of the village.

They walked inside and one of the servants looked to Dijah before bowing. "Great white tiger, what brings you home?" she asked softly. "I want to see the elder. We have another neko-jin among us, born from the ritual cause he wishes to stay here and learn our way as well as claim a mate." he explained and she nodded as she led them both into the room where the elder stayed. Lee's grandfather looked to them before giving a small smile.

"Dijah, its surprising to see you again. I wondered about you when Rei came home without you."

"Well, I had some things that I wanted to take care off before I came back and looks like I'll be taking care of all that right here in the village. And I promise it won't be disruptive."

Lee's grandfather nodded. "Then he can stay. He was born of the ritual I take it?" he questioned and Dijah nodded. "Yes. It was a request because of the one he wishes to claim. He felt incapable of providing his future mate everything he needed and came seeking me out about becoming a neko-jin. He has been trained and shows exceptional skill just like he has when beyblading." Dijah explained and the elder nodded. "Then let him seek out his mate and once found, come back to me." he spoke and Kai nodded before he and Dijah left out. Shendao was waiting outside for them and looked over to them. "So, what happened?"

"Kai is given permission to seek out Rei then bring him back to the elder."

"Gotcha. Now my question is will your people accept the two of them being together?" Shendao questioned as they all walked off. "As long as the purest love is found between the two, that's all that matters. But the only problem will be Lee. He's a factor that I didn't account for and if he get irritable enough, there might be trouble." Dijah murmured as he crossed his arms. "Why's that?" Kai questioned, already annoyed at the thought of competition. "Well, ever since we created the White Tiger X team, I noticed Lee had more fondness for helping Rei in battle since they were the main tag team. I noticed this and so did Mariah but we didn't really question it. Rei never acknowledge his advancements, probably because of other things on his mind at the time. After the tournament, he never left him alone and that started to irritate us both. He told Lee to leave him alone the moment they returned home and he obeyed but who knows whether he kept to that except Rei himself." Dijah explained.

Kai growled. "Hn. Well no matter. Rei will be mine and he won't get in my way or dire consequeces is what he'll suffer at my hands."

"I'll keep you to that. I can prepare you for what's to come but I cannot assist should a challenge for Rei be issued. If anything, I'll probably overseer seeing as I'm revered as a living spirit of the Driger bitbeast." Dijah spoke as they reached one of the homes near the village border. He opened the door and looked inside. "Well, how's this? Probably not at good as the luxuries you have outside the village but once you get your mate, a larger home can be provided for you both." Dijah said and Kai nodded as he walked inside. "I'll confront some of the makers to start making furniture so we can get started on that. Shendao, care to help?"

"Sure. Kai, go ahead and find your kitten." Shendao spoke before he followed the tiger. Kai watched them go before stretching and looked about. 'Hmm...now where would my kitten be?' he wondered to himself before walking off.

* * *

Rei was immersed in picking some flowers from the field nearby just to occupy his mind. He knew Lee wouldn't let up now that Kai was in the picture. 'Well, as long as a challenge isn't issued, then we'll be fine and able to live peacefully.' he thought as he smiled to the small bouquet he had in his hands. Kai was still looking about, getting used to the lands he was about to become a part of and soon came across the large field. He gave a faint smile as he looked out to it before seeing movement from the corner of his eye. Crimson eyes turned to the spot and saw that a figure was moving through the field. The familiar black hair told him that the person was exactly who he was looking for and smiled.

"Finally found you, Rei." he murmured before taking off down the slope.

Lee wasn't far behind and gave a growl as he watched him. "You've think you've won but I won't allow you." he hissed before heading back to the village. Kai entered the field and started making his way over to Rei, picking up a simple white lily on the way before stopping behind the other neko-jin. "Rei, I'm here for you." he whispered as he threaded the lily into his soon-to-be lover's hair. The other jumped beore turning to look and smiled brightly.

"Kai!"

The flowers were dropped as the happy tiger ran into his former team captain's arms. "What brings you out here?" he asked as Kai set him down. "I came looking for you. The separation once the team went their separate ways was too much for me. Since I never saw Dijah leave with you, I assumed he was still around and surprisingly, I was able to find him staying at a Chinese themed hotel in Russia."

"He must've known you were waiting for the day you would find me again." Rei murmured, smiling softly at the thought and Kai chuckled softly. "Possibly. That tiger knows a lot when you least expect it." Kai spoke before running a hand through Rei's hair. "Come back to the village with me. The elder wants me to bring my chosen mate along with me so he'll know." he said and Rei nodded before taking Kai's hand and reached down to grab the bouquet of flowers he made before the two headed back to the village. When they got there, people smiled at the sight and Kai felt more at ease. He didn't know anything about Rei's village since they were so secluded so the idea of them even accepting their relationship made him worry for a moment.

But seeing them taking it in stride, he didn't have anything to fear once he annouced who he wanted for his mate to the elder. They reached the building and entered inside, meeting te same woman that let Kai and Dijah through earlier. "Ah, you've come back. And its Rei you wish to have as your mate?" she questioned and Kai nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled to them and nodded. "Well, at the moment, the elder is resting so if you come back later, he should be up and recognize your union." she said and Rei nodded. "Thank you, Xaio." he said before walking back out. "Well, it will be a while before we're alright and can officially claim we're mates. Oh, I can't wait but until then, would you like me to show you around?" Rei suggested and Kai nodded. "That would be helpful so I know where things are around here. By the time we're done, Shendao and Dijah should have my home ready."

"Oh good. Even though I wouldn't mind you staying with me for accommodations." Rei said with a chuckle and Kai laughed a little as well. "I'm sure you wouldn't have since we've been more closer together when we were teaming up before." Kai said as they walked off. Rei showed him around, telling him of where certain places were. Kai listened intently, knowing for a fact that there would be so many new things that he'll have to get used to now that he was away from the polish lifestyle he was living beforehand. No more servants and chauffers, no cooks to prepare his meals or maids to clean up. But he was willing to give away all that if it meant being with his tiger.

It was getting close to dusk as they reached there area where all the village's beystadiums were located and Kai looked over to Rei. "Well, I think I would be completely at home here. And since you're free to leave the village to travel now, maybe one day we can spend a week in Russia and I'll introduce you to the Blitzkrieg Boys on friendlier terms. Bryan wants to apologize to you for the beating you suffered because of Boris." Kai explained and Rei nodded. "After everything that happened, I can forgive him cause if we didn't win, then the world would've been taken over by that man at their expense and who knows what could've happened to them if he succeeded."

Kai nodded and sighed. "I just hope I'll never see hide or hair of my grandfather. I got my money to survive on so I'm completely fine with never seeing him again."

"Too bad you two weren't on better terms! Maybe he would've found you a nice girl to match your personality." A voice spoke up from behind them and Rei growled as he turned to see Lee there. "Lee! I told you to leave me be!" Rei hissed. "Not likely. It's bad enough he represented the team that could've taken over the entire world but now claiming you as a mate? I'll be damned if I allowed some outsider win you over!" The lion growled.

"Lee, why are you so adamant about this? Being friends was fine enough with me but this is taking it too far! Do you think Mariah or Gary or Kevin would accept this from you of all people?" Rei questioned before he stepped back as Kai stepped up. "I remember you quite well from the World Tournament. I see you're still as smug as ever. But you should learn when you are beaten. Rei desired me ever since we met and the pleas of a hapless lion won't change that." he murmured and Lee growled. "Oh, they may not change but I can always keep him away from you regardless."

rei blinked at what he said and gasped. "No, Lee! Don't you dare!" Rei hissed and Lee could only smirk. "Oh yes, I'm issuing a challenge for you, Rei! Three out of four! If I win three of them, then my grandfather will allow me the right to have you as my mate, no questions asked!" Lee said and Rei growled. Kai looked between the two before glaring at Lee.

"Exactly what are you playing at?"

"Simple. We neko-jins care for our mates and take pride in getting ones that are well suited for us. If two of them are harboring feelings for the same one, they will issue a challenge. If a seeking male wins three of those challenges over the opponent then by law, he is able to obtain the mate without argument from either." Lee explained and Kai growled. "So you're gonna challenge me for Rei? You must be more pathetic than I thought outside the beyblade ring." Kai hissed, eyes slitting as he looked to his challenger. Rei tried to change Lee's mind but the other was determined. "Fine but no funny business. You hold honor most of all, Lee. I suspect you to show that." Rei said before taking Kai's hand and left.

"Of course, Rei. But what you don't know won't hurt you." Lee murmured as he took out Galeon and looked to the bitbeast. "When the beyblade challenge comes up...should we reach it, of course, win it for the right for Rei to be with someone that actually cares for his wellbeing." he murmured and the bit chip glowed with promise. Lee nodded before pocketing the beyblade again and headed back into the village himself to tell his grandfather of the challenge issued.

* * *

Zypher: Well, late on updates for this story again but this time, a timeline shall be made so this story will get some faster updates. For those that like this story, hope you're still bearing with me now that we're getting somewhere. If not, well, it'll be an accomplishment to get this story done. Wll, I shall see you again [and I promise much sooner this time] with a new chapter.


End file.
